Fluffy Sings!
by Fluff Maker
Summary: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a world of music! Yes, in today's fanfiction, we are doing the impossible...the unexpected...the dangerous...Fluffy shall actually dare to SING songs of all kinds! And to the Hetalia characters too! Completly original and 100% cray cray, join Fluffy in a world of music and games.
1. True Maples

**Fluffy's back with joyous fanfics FALALALA LAAAA LALALALA It's not Christmas but this isn't a Christmas fanfic FALALALA LAAAA LA LA LA LA~**

**LOL! Hope you enjoy this fanfiction of me singing songs we all wanna sing to each nation! **

**Thank you so much for all the support and fantastic reviews. You do not know how happy they make me! **

**I don't own Hetalia or the song 'True Colors'!**

Canada hummed a small happy tune as he strolled down the hallway, Kumajiro tucked safely in his arms.

_You with the sad eyes_

The words, pure and bold, echoed down the hallway, making Canada freeze mid step. "W-who's there?" He stuttered, peering down the hallway. Slow sad piano music had mysteriously began to play as the words faded away.

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

A girl suddenly appeared out of the shadows, making Canada jump in surprise and back up, his back eventually hitting the wall. The girl looked at Canada with a kind of sadness and pure passion as she continued her singing. (Or was it just mouth-lipping...?) A name tag reading 'My name is Fluffy' was pinned to her shirt. "Fluffy...?" Canada muttered softly as he continued to distance himself from this stranger. How did she get past all the security cameras anyways? HOW IS SHE IN HERE?

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Canada considered calling for help but when he reached down for his phone, it was missing! A red and white cell phone was dangled in front of his eyes as this 'Fluffy' gave him a creepy stalker face before stowing it away in the depths of her pockets. She gave Canada a sort of derp smile before singing away.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

By then, Fluffy seemed to be in her own little hyper world as she was literally using the whole hall way as her dance floor. Canada was getting scared. What did this mean? What could he do now? WHAT IS LIFE?He could just watch her as the song continued.

This must be one of America's fangirls. Canada shuddered, sympathizing America yet disappointed that he was mistaken, yet again, as America. Guess he would always be America's top hat...

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

As she sung the course 'like a rainbow', she stopped and placed a hand directly over Canada's heart, like she was trying to tell him something important. Was she trying to tell him to call a mental hospital?

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

She suddenly grabbed Canada and Kumajiro and swung them around the hallway, laughing as they spun around and around. They eventually burst into a room, decorated for a seemingly big party.

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Red streamers criss crossed the room, red balloons with polar bears was tied to every chair, platters of Canada and Kumajiro's favourite foods were placed carefully on the table, the words CANADA spelled in blocky red words were strung across the end of the room, huge maple leaves decorating the walls. Kumajiro was already drooling.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

Wait...wasn't this the world meeting world? Was this all planned? Or by accident? Fluffy sure couldn't of mistaken Canada as America if his NAME was up there...Canada looked at Fluffy in stupefied amazement. The guilty only smiled and continued her strange song, pushing Canada towards his usual spot that was now apparently moved to America's usual spot at the front.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

The last part was sung slowly and sensationally as Fluffy pushed Canada down into his seat. Before Canada could even say anything, Fluffy winked and threw a calendar at Canada before jumping away.

The calendar, unfortunately, hit Canada in the face. As he peeled it off while straightening his glasses, his attention was immediately drawn to the date bolded in thick red ink.

A few heart beats later, Canada's bottom lip trembled as he clutched the calendar to his chest, the hugest smile of smiles in the smiles of lifetimes spread across his face as he leapt up, shouting 'thank you' in an abnormally loud voice to the supposedly empty room. Deary, a room is never 'empty' when Hetalia is there. Aunty Fluffy will be watching...

Yes! Just as expected, in the corner, a very happy Fluffy wiped away tears of happiness as she watched Canada swing Kumajiro around in happiness that he would be remembered. Today! Canada would finally be Canada and America would be America!

**(A.N. I know it isn't Canada's Day either...but...I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO...and I wanted to do this...so consider it an early Canada's Day gift? Gomen!) **

-time skip-

"Hey du-" America's loud outburst was cut off as all nations, including him, stopped and stared at the meeting room. Canada, sitting in America's spot, waved shyly before standing up, another smile spreading across his face. "Hi, my name is Canada in cause you didn't know...and welcome to Canada's Day!"

As Canada partied with the others, he wondered where Fluffy went. After all, he never did get to thank her for all this work. He considered asking the other nations to help him look for his new 'friend', she did deserve a piece of this cake too!

...

Nah...as much as he hated it, he couldn't tell anybody.

After all, who would believe him if he told them that a crazy female teenager had somehow broke into the world meeting building, sung Canada a sad but awesome song and somehow managed to break into the meeting room and redecorate everything without being caught?

Cracking a small smile at nothing in particular, Canada went to help America stop a drunk England from doing something disturbing. We wouldn't want the child disturbed now would we? *cough Sealand cough*

In the distance, Fluffy sharpened her kunai, smirking with glee as she watched the party through the security cameras. "Everything is possible darling...everything is possible..."

IT'S NOT STALKING...OR CREEPY...I PROMISE...

I**f you want more chapters, please review! And if you have any song ideas, add that too! Thanks a lot!**

**P.S. I was planning on finishing the whole series with the Stereotypes song? I know it sounds too original and done a lot of times, but I can't help myself! **


	2. Chibitalia Needs a Doctor

**Welcome back to Fluffy Sings! However, this chapter is a bit different from what I wanted the series to be about...**

**You see, Fluffy was supposed to sing all the songs to the characters, but today, I was listening to the song 'I need a doctor' and I was like...OMG Chibitalia...sooo I made an angst Chibitalia fic...**

**I don't own Hetalia or the song 'I need a doctor'...HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_I'm about to lose my mind_

Little Italy threw himself onto his bed, muffling his wail of agony in his pillow. Still sniffling, he reached under his pillow for his pictures of his best friend and first love, Holy Roman Empire. Tears shone in his eyes as he clutched the picture to his chest.

_You've been gone for so long_

Chibitalia had just recieved news, bad news, of Holy Roman Empire's status in war.

_I'm running out of time_

Holy Roman Empire was on the edge of life and death and he most likely wasn't going to make it.

People said he couldn't make it, with all the soldiers he's lost and all the injuries inflicted upon him. He was just a little nation, what could he possibly do?

Everything was hopeless, even Chibitalia could see that.

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

Tears ran down his cheeks as he let the picture smash on the hard wood floor, swiping the neatly stacked pile of letters off is desk with a cry of fury. All he could think of was his gentle smile, his blushing face when they were together, memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life._

Letters, promising him that he would see Holy Roman Empire again, flew around the room, gently fluttering down like white leaves. Lies. They were all lies. Chibitalia flopped down in the middle of his room, blank eyes staring at the shattered picture of Holy Roman Empire.

You promised

You said you would come back to me...

And you lied

**Sorry there's no line...I just forgot how to put it in and my laptop has been acting so strange...I'll get it fixed though, no need to worry!**

**I may also write another fic of Holy Roman Empire when he doesn't die in the war...I must find a song to that! I have some ideas...**


	3. I'm Coming Home Chibitalia

**Sorry about the author's note! I have no idea what happened there! Um, I just wanted to let you guys know that this fanfiction can't continue on forever, so I'll end it when I run out of ideas...**

**Thank you so much for all the support~**

The morning sun peeked over the mountains, warm rays washing over the land to promise a new day full of exciting events. Holy Roman Empire's huge mansion gleamed in the sunlight, intimidating everyone who passed by. After all, that happy air around the house seemed to have disappeared. A cold, almost bleak, feeling dominated the once happy house. Yes, something was missing...

A short shadowy figure slowly made its way to the top of the hill, stopping at the top to look down at the empty house. Holy Roman Empire sighed, a weight he'd had on his chest for so many years finally lifted.

He was finally back.

_I'm coming home_

Chibitalia awoke, rubbing sleepy eyes as he gazed blankly at the clock. It was still 7 in the morning but he didn't feel tired at all. Head pounding, he whipped off his blankets and threw open his heavy curtains, observing the world outside.

_I'm coming home_

He sighed, looking out at the awakening world, thinking of _him_. It was still too painful to even think of his name. _Holy Roman Empire...the boy that left him. The boy that he'd fell in love with. _

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

Holy Roman Empire. His face, his eyes, that name would haunt Chibitalia for the rest of his life. Those gentle hands and brilliant smile...

He hadn't responded to his previous letters he'd just sent, making him very worried. Holy Roman Empire always replied. Always.

Chibitalia feared for his life.

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

Fists curled up in tiny balls, Chibitalia tried hard not to cry. If Holy Rome hadn't left, would he be happier? If Holy Rome hadn't left, would life be better than this? Of course it would. It was Holy Roman Empire! Nothing was dull with him around.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

Chibitalia suddenly sat up, eyes wide as he saw the approaching shadow. The same black cloak, the same blue eyes...the same happy smile...

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

And Chibitalia was running. Running towards his long lost friend, running towards the boy who'd stolen his heart years and years ago. Night gown flapping in the morning breeze, Chibitalia ran up the hill, the grass tickling his bare feet. Tears in his eyes, he leapt up to the boy waiting for him with out stretched arms on top of the hill.

"Holy Rome!"

_Tell the world I'm coming..._

Holy Roman Empire smiled as he watched Chibitalia flying up the hill, arms outstretched to catch him. He saw the tears in his eyes as he leapt up to greet him, the relief of seeing him again. As Chibitalia knocked them both over in the grass, clutching his robes and sobbing, Holy Roman Empire titled Chibitalia's chin up, looking at his beautiful honey eyes.

"It's okay Chibitalia," Leaning forward, Holy Rome gently kissed the still stunned Chibitalia, "I'm home."

_Home_

And nobody noticed the strange girl people called 'Fluffy' sitting atop of the sakura tree, a smile upon her lips as she watched the bitter sweet reunion unfold before her.


	4. Rick Rolling

**Heh, I always wanted to torture the nations like this. Pomodoro and Fluffy are currently at war. We're seeing who can Rick Roll each other the most. **

**THE FLUFFY SHALL WIN THIS WAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Fluffy. No, I don't even own Pomodoro. Pomodoro is Pomodoro who owns Pomodoro.**

**Pomodoro: ISH MEEEEHHH I STOLE FLUFFY'S IPAD WHEEEEEEEEEW!1**

**Thank you so much for all the support! **

It was a perfectly normal day at the world meeting. Germany finally got everybody to settle down. Italy was satisfied with pasta, and America was sipping on his coke. England was still mumbling cusses under his breath but was otherwise silent. Perfect. Rubbing his temples in relief, Germany cracked some sort of Germanish smile and begun the meeting.

However...the peace didn't last long. Romano flipped Italy's pasta by accident, and America, who'd seen the poor pasta's fate, spewed out his coke all over England. Italy started crying and raging at the same time, America ran around the room screaming 'dude' and England screamed English profanities.

Germany's temporary smile dropped down to a frown and he sighed with frustration.

Everything fell apart...as usual. Until...

Jazzy music filled the meeting room, stopping Germany from yelling at the nations to settle down and making everybody freeze.

_Ooh ooh_

_We're no strangers to love_

The door to the meeting room literally exploded as a whole mob of people twirling and clapping their hands to the beat stormed into the room, smiles plastered to their faces. Germany stared at the mob, intrigued as they formed a kind of border around the perimeter of the room, making up wacky dance moves as they moved into position. Was this horror all planned?

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other mob_

The nations stared, absolutely confuzzled as the random dancing turned into a really well-coordinated legit dance, and all in the blink of an eye! Germany shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze, but the music was confusing his mind. IT WAS SLOWLY DOMINATING EVERYBODY!

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

A girl wearing a fluffy white hoodie and a name tag that read 'Fluffy' burst out of a nearby closet, the brooms behind her falling to the floor with dull thumps. WTF? HOW DID SHE GET IN THERE? Germany fidgeted, beginning to fear for his life.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

'Fluffy' waved to her fellow accomplices in crime before running around the room and throwing candy bars to all her 'friends'. A deafening cheer erupted from the dancers as they caught the candy, ripping the packaging off and viscously tearing into the sweet sweet goodness. Oh no. They were all hyped off sugar now. This _can't_ be good. The rest of the nations were beginning to fear for their lives too as they watched the mob hungrily feast on the sugar. This wasn't going to end well.

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Russia glared suspiciously at the approaching dancers, gripping his pipe in both hands. However, his eyes widened as his pipe was harshly yanked from his hands. A grinning fangirl stood behind him, pipe at her side. Strangely enough, she emitted the same kind of aura as Belarus did. Russia grimaced, that was never a good sign.

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it_

"DOG PILE ON FRANCE!" A sudden shout alerted some fangirls who immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed towards the startled France. "No, no, ladies I-" France's pitiful attempts at calming the mini mob that'd formed failed as bodies upon bodies came crashing down on him.

His sentence turned into a strangled yell as people flung themselves at him. France poked his head out from all the bodies that lay over top of him. "Can't...breathe...mon cherie...will you get off...of moi?" He tapped the girl laying on top of him but got no response. The girl was off in la la land, humming and absentmindedly picking at the jewels on France's clothes. France sighed, he was doomed.

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

"NO! NOOOOO!" Austria screamed as a nearby girl whipped out his picture at April Fool's day, the one France ordered his cameraman to take at their most embarrassing moments. "HOW DID THEY GET THAT PICTURE? I was sure that I burned it..." The song still continued...

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

The rest of the nations were experiencing the same problems as Russia and Austria, slowly realizing that these people knew all their weaknesses...

It was nearly impossible to fight back! Germany watched, horrified as the dancers kept advancing until they were literally pressed up against the table.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

Fluffy jumped up on the table, accompanied with a few other dancers. The rest of the people had jumped up on extra chairs they'd found or just busied them selves with harassing the nations. In unison, they continued singing, dancing and preventing the nations from escaping this nightmare.

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

At this, Fluffy struck a pose on the table as the rest of her dance partners disappeared off into the shadows. Grinning, Fluffy opened her eyes as she pulled out a microphone. "YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLLD!"

"Hey guys!" Pomodoro, who'd dropped down from the ceiling, saluted the still stunned nations before picking Fluffy up and zipping away.

The two girl's laughter echoed around the room as the stunned nations tried to collect their battered minds.

**I always liked the idea of being in a Hetalia fan mob sort of thing...**

**I also like the idea of feeding candy to my precious ones :) **

**Yeah, dog piling a nation sounds like fun! Just...make sure I'm on top ;) **

**I promise I've been cutting back on the ketchup chips...*curls into a ball and pretends to be a crumb* **


End file.
